How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Tweaky72178
Summary: A pretty little piece of fluff. A song fic actually. J+J. Please R&R!


How Did I Fall In Love With You

How Did I Fall In Love With You

By Tweaky72178

**_Author's Note:_**_ It is 11:51 PMand I'm bored, the BSB are on and I'm on the computer, this was bound to happen. So be warned. If you don't like it don't read it. I just don't want you whining to me about it. Sorry, I'm tired. Anyways, action is in regular type,the song is in italics and flashbacks are indicated with these guys. Okay? Great! And sorry about being grouchy earlier._

_ _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the song, although I wish I did because it's so pretty. I don't own the show or the characters or any other aspects of it. The song belongs to the Backstreet Boys and the show is HB's. Lucky people! Anyways, don't sue me. I'm just a struggling Junior in High School._

_ _

_Without further ado…_

Jessica Bannon rolled over on her side to see what time it was. The clock read 1:30 AM. Jessie groaned, sat up and looked around the room before her eyes rested on a picture on the nightstand. 

_Remember when,_

_We never needed each other,_

_The best of friends,_

_Like sister and brother,_

_ _

Jessie reached over and picked up the small framed picture. It was one of she and Jonny covered in mud from when they were 10. Then she noticed the small folded photo tucked behind the first photo. It was of her and Jonny having an adventure when they were about 12.

"Jonny are you sure you know where we're going?" Jessie asked into the darkness that enveloped them. "Positive. We'll be out of these caves in no time." He replied. "Jonny, I'm scared." Jessie said as stepped over a large puddle. "Here, take my hand. I'll get you through this." Jonny said holding her hand.

_We understood,_

_We'd never be,_

_Alone,_

_ _

Jonny Quest put down the picture frame containing a picture of Jessie down on his desk and headed back to bed. 

__

_Those days are gone,_

_And now I wantyou so much,_

_ _

Jessie looked out the apartment window into the night. "Jonny, why aren't I there with you. It's not the same without you. I'm not the same without you." 

_The night is long,_

_And I need your touch,_

_Don't know what to say, _

_Never meant to feel this way,_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight,_

_ _

Then for some strange reason Jonny got dressed and went out to his and started to drive toward Vermont. "Jessie, why did I let you leave?"

"Jonny, I have to go." Jessie said packing the last of her thing into her Jeep. "Why? Stay here. You're an important part of the team. We need you here." Jonny replied holding back the tears he didn't want Jessie to see. "What? You need me to go on more of our silly little adventures? Aren't we a little old for that? I mean what else is left here? My dad's in Columbia half the time with my mom, Hadji's off being the sultan, and your dad has stopped going on expeditions. I need to do this." "Fine, then I'm going with." Jonny replied firmly. "No, your dad needs you here. Now, Vermont calls. Are you gonna wish me good luck?" Jonny just looked away, not being able to hold back the tears any longer. At that moment Jessie burst into tears. "Goodbye Jonny." Jessie sobbed getting into the jeep and driving off.

_ _

_What can I do to make you mine,_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time,_

_What did I say, what did you do,_

_How did I fall in love with you,_

_ _

Jessie went over to the phone and dialed Jonny's private line so as not to wake Dr. Quest. It rang about 3 times before she gave up and hung up the phone. 

Meanwhile, Jonny was doing the exact same thing from his car. He dialed her number and it rang twice before Jessie answered. "Hello?" He was frozen. 

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble,_

_Brings back the child that I resemble,_

_ _

"Hello? Jonny?" How did she know it was him. He hung up and instantly regretted it. He had just crossed the Vermont border. 

_I cannot pretend,_

_That we can still be friends,_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight,_

_ _

Jessie went over and sat on the bed. She missed Jonny so much. She remember probably the first time she knew in her heart that she loved Jonny.

Jessie and Jonny stand kissing next to the swamp. The two ghostly lovers slowly float out of their bodies. The two teens slowly become conscious of their actions and quickly pull away. "Yuck!" Was both of their reactions but secretly Jessie longed to kiss those beautiful full lips again.

Jonny pulled into a parking space and pulled out the piece of paper with Jessie's address scribbled on it. He jumped out of the car and quickly dashed up the stairs. 

_What can I do to make you mine,_

_Falling so hard, so fast, this time,_

_What did I say, what did you do,_

_How did I fall in love with you,_

_ _

Jessie was startled out of her thoughts by a loud banging on her door. She looked at the clock. "Who could it be at 4:00?" She wondered to herself as she went to the door. "Could it be? Nah." She thought as she passed the picture of her and Jonny. She opened the door to see…

She opened the door and he saw her glorious face. The face that he hadn't seen in over a year. He kissed her with all the passion that he held.

He kissed her. The most passionate kiss she had ever had with anyone. She had wondered why all this was happening but he said it all with kiss.

_I wanna say this right,_

_And it has to be tonight,_

_Just need you to know,_

_ _

Jonny and Jessie separated only to catch their breath. Then he did a veryunexpected thing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Then he proceeded to get down on one knee and he opened the box to reveal a small emerald engagement ring. "It reminded me of your eyes." She was speechless. "Jessica Bannon, will you marry me?"

_I don't want to live this lie,_

_I don't want to say goodbye,_

_With you I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_ _

"Yes, Jonathon Quest, I will marry you." Jessie said, her eyes once again filling with tears, only this time they were tears of joy. 

_What can I do to make you mine,_

_Falling so hard, so fast, this time,_

_What did I say, what did you do,_

_How did I fall in love with you,_

_ _

1 YEAR LATER

"You may now kiss the bride." As Jonny and Jessie kissed in front of the church full of people they knew they made the perfect choice.

_Everything's changed,_

_We never knew,_

_How did I fall in love with you? ___


End file.
